


All I Want For Christmas

by evil_mandy



Series: Jingle Balls Jingle [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	All I Want For Christmas

"Hey man!"

"Oh hey Seth!"

Both Finn and Seth decided to hangout, well, work out together. 

They talked about from wrestling to protein shakes to finally christmas as it's nearing.

"What do you always wanted but never get?" Seth asked with a smile just like a child as they sat in front of one another at the floor.

Finn gulped his drink before he thought for a second. "Even until today?" Finn looked at him. 'Should i say it?'

"Yeah." Seth grinned.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you but still couldn't get you."

 

"Huh?"

Finn giggled. "Just kidding." 'Not.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the Christmas taping for RAW. They put up mistletoe basically everywhere. Some will be part of some wrestler's promo and some just, for the Christmas spirit. 

Finn happened to stand under one. He was checking his twitter when someone familiar came close.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey man." He hugged Finn. "Umm can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, sure." He locked then kept his phone inside his pocket. "What's up?" He smiled ever so brightly.

"About the other day." Seth looked kinda fidgety.

"Hm?" Finn tilted his head in confusion.

"When i asked you about what you wanted for Christmas but you never get..." Finn nodded. "You didn't ask me back..."

Finn snickered. "Okay so what do you want for christmas?"

"I think... what i want for christmas... is-"

"Seth, look up."

Seth looked up instantly. There's a mistletoe above his head. As soon as he looked down. "UMH!"

Finn kissed him. He pulled away and looked at the shocked man.

"You." He crashed his lips to the smiling man Finn. 

'Yes!' Finn screamed in his head for this Christmas miracle.


End file.
